


Surrounded by My Love for All Eternity

by burritobird



Series: AOA The Parents and the Friend [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritobird/pseuds/burritobird
Summary: Opra Clawthorne is the last daughter in a long line of witches who specialize in magic. She hates it. Azura is her best friend, both of them knowing one another since they were children, and together they seek to find an ancient relic hidden away by a powerful beast long ago. Athena is a witch who is within the Bard coven, is known by many as a source of wisdom, just stay away when she's having a little too much fun. When the two unlikely woman meet, what shall unfold?A pre-canon story to The Owl House that tells the take of Eda and Lilith's mothers. Tags will update as the story unfolds, and the story will do it's best to stick to the canon of season one of the show.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: AOA The Parents and the Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904410
Kudos: 3





	Surrounded by My Love for All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in years, and, trying to do this whole fanfiction au thing. Hopefully I can get back in the groove with it.

## Part One – United

_“I didn’t want it to be this way,” A lone white-clad woman yelled upwards. In front of her, a lake of glistening water separated her from a black form that twitched and swirled in pink and black hues. “I couldn’t find help.” The woman raised her staff high above her head with shaking hands as she tightened her grip on the handle. “I’m sorry Opra.”_

  
\--

Hardly a sound traveled down the foreboding alleyway which lead to the Sunset Tavern. A lonesome place tucked away in the edge of town. Not old, yet, not new. A single wooden brown door and large bay window stood out in the otherwise empty side street indicating the location of the tavern. At the end of the alleyway, a large fence blocked off the cliffside leading to the boiling waters below. 

The sound of heels clicked as a tall slim figure inched their way out of the shadows into the light gripping a large staff. A tall crane lowered its head looking at the witch, crooned a soft song, then took off taking the staff with it from her hand. She tilted her head back, pushing her deep red hair from her face, letting the sun strike her scarred pale face while she assessed the alleyway. Exhaling through her nose in a sharp huff, she approached the fence knocking some hair over her shoulder loosening her star earring from where it got stuck in the flight. 

  
Glancing over the fence that easily reached her hips, she sniffed beginning to frown.

  
“Here of all places?” She faintly said, leaning back against the opposite alleyway wall facing the door to the tavern. Looking down with her single eye, she plucked a bug off her uniform and gently placed it on the ground letting it scurry away to some unknown location of its own choice. 

  
“Then I said,” A voice boomed down the alleyway making the woman jump slightly and raise her left hand only to lower it seeing a short, toned woman stroll from the main street followed by two others. “Your aim is getting better! He knocked a tooth out.” The woman opened her mouth poking at a back tooth.

  
“Jeez Athena, you could try to not pick fights.” A man on the left bemoaned while opening the tavern door. The three went in without sparing the tall woman a glance. She breathed out not realizing she was holding her breath. Her eye snapped away from the tavern with a small look of frustration.

  
“Bards.” 

  
“I thought you _liked_ bards, Opra.” 

  
“AH!” The tall woman shouted, throwing her arms up and pressed herself against the corner of the alleyway and fence. 

  
“Azura!” Opra scolded her friend glaring upwards. Floating above the alleyway on top of her staff was her friend whom she was meeting. The fellow witch was always at her side and always late to their meetings. With a giggle, the green haired witch jumped off her ride making it disappear the moment she landed with a near silent click of her heels.

  
“I got you good,” Azura teased with a wide grin. “Next time we meet try to not be so early! I was going to get us a nice table, some nice drinks, and relax. Looks like that’s not happening anytime soon.” 

  
Opra pushed herself off the wall with a few brushes to her clothing. “We are on business for the Emperor.”

  
“Sure, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves.” Snorting in laughter, Azura dragged Opra to the door and opened it. 

  
It was near empty - save for the few regulars who lingered at the bar. The loud bard Opra had seen earlier sat on the small stage atop a stool playing with a lyre. A hummingbird perched atop her head. Azura let go of Opra’s sleeve, making her way to the bar, letting the taller woman take a seat. Biting her lips, she inched her way to a booth close to the stage.

  
Despite her complaints she watched.

  
The woman’s face twitched – her left eye shifting subtly while her left arm with a tattoo tensed up. The hummingbird flew off her head making a small noise causing it’s witch to vaguely swat in it’s direction.

  
“Screw off, I can’t get the tune right, and you don’t get to judge me.” The bird landed back on her head drawing a pitiful sigh. Glancing up, bright blue eyes caught the single forest green of Opra. “Can… I help you?”

  
“Uh,” Opra looked down then back up. “I know how to… tune that if you want help?”

  
“Is that so?” The small woman leapt up from the stool, sauntered over, and all but thrusting the instrument into Opra’s hands making her squeak, pressing herself against the booth. It was a challenge, a test, or it was treated like one anyway. The woman leapt up onto the table gesturing in a ‘go ahead’ motion all while studying the red head. 

  
Awkwardly shifting herself to the back of the booth against the wall, Opra began to slowly pluck at the strings trying her best to recall the knowledge from when she was temporarily in the bard course back in school. It wasn’t like she was trying to show off, but maybe a little, but it was something about the bard that gave her the vibe ‘do your best’ that made her want to show that she knew what she was doing.

  
“Athena,” Opra lifted her head quickly almost giving herself whiplash not expecting the other to speak during the whole exchange. Azura would have left her to own device until she was finished, it was strange to be interupted. “My name.” The bard pointed at herself. “This fella is my little Junkie.”

  
“Junkie…?”

  
“Hummingbirds are sugar crashers for nectar.” Athena grinned. 

“I’m Opra if you wanted to know.” Twinging on a few more strings, she handed the lyre back to Athena who seemed satisfied with the tuning job.

  
“Something tells me you didn’t come here to drink in the middle of the afternoon.”

  
“Not really.” Opra shrugged. Looking unsatisfied, Athena frowned, but didn’t press for more information. She scooted off the table, making her way back to the stage where she sat again. 

  
Azura approached the booth waggling her eyebrows while placing down two cups of water and a plate of sad looking buns.

  
“So… that bard?”

  
“I was just helping her with her lyre. It’s not what you think. Get your head out of the gutter. What are we doing now?” Opra snatched one of the waters and chugged it down, giving herself a reason not to speak to Azura. With an undignified snort, the mint haired witch plopped down. 

  
“Well… nothing has come up with our contact here. I was hoping he’d give me anything considering it’s been a week and a half but no cards.” Azura flicked her straw. “I made my other contact meet us here just in case, but I have no clue when he’s going to show up.”

  
“We can just wait.” Opra pushed her bangs out of her face exhaling anxiously. 

  
After a few seconds, a sweet, gentle voice wafted through the air sucking out the remaining noise of the tavern – not that there was much to begin with. The words didn’t make sense at first, but they were sickly saccharine with the strums of the lyre. Peering overtop of Azura’s head, Opra stared at Athena with her mouth open, all but immediately entranced.

  
Azura turned looking between the two. Songs, dances, and anything of the like drew the tall witch in like a bee and honey. She may have strong opinions of Bards and Construction witches but Azura knows Opra holds them in high esteem.

  
Athena wobbled precariously, with one leg pushing her backwards and the hind legs of the stool keeping her stable. She strummed with delicate plucks that contrasted against her muscled arms, that looked like they could break the strings if too much pressure gets applied, but they never did. Not while she sang. An orange halo hovered above the green head of the bard that brought out her streaks of teal and orange making them glow like feathers on a bird who caught them in the right light. 

  
“ _Oh dear dove, the one who I come to love, the one who I cherish, my heart yearns for you, far away as you may be, far away as you will be_ ,”

  
Opra tensed slightly, her shoulders lifting, and her eyes began to sting. Azura giggled ever so softly covering her mouth knowing what’s to come. 

  
“ _Know I love you, I gift you all I am, all I will be, take my wings, let them be your guide, take my heart, let my love surround you for all eternity_.” 

  
One of the stronger mages within the Emperors Coven began to openly weep from her eye, a furious pink blush spreading across her face as she bit her lower lip crying not to be loud as she felt pained deep emotions. Beside her, Azura covered her face in second-hand embarrassment. 


End file.
